Je suis perdu
by jupter
Summary: Me gusta la lluvia... Me gustas tu... Un intento de lemmon xD Grophe Si lo quieren leer... Pesimo Summary


**Estoy empesando a dibujar! xD estoy contenta, creo que me sale bien xD**

**Ahh... queria saber si les gustaria agregarme a Facebook asi podemos hablar de vez en cuando. Mi nombre es Jupy Perez**

**Les traigo un One-shot Grophe... Un intento de Lemmon... xD me salio bastante feo... Bueno, si quieren leerlo... xD eSPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

Cada dia se le hacia mas dificil juntarse con el, puede que sea el unico amigo verdadero que haya tenido en su vida, pero hasta con todo su esfuerzo llegaba un punto en el que le daban ganas de mandar toda su caballerosidad a la mierda y matarlo a golpes. ¿Como puede un simple humano ser tan terco e irritante?... Y eso es solo un minimo problema comaparado con lo que le provocaba estar con el (Creo que ya sabran a lo que me refiero), ademas de lo fisico, talvez si se habia enamorado de aquel mercenario, compañero de misi

ones, unico amigo suyo, pero debia admitir que de seguro no seria correspondido.

El rubio iba caminando tranquilamente de vuelta hacia su casa, hasta que de pronto sintio como si alguien lo jalara del brazo fuertemente, arrastrandolo hasta un callejon.

-Princesa- Sintio ese calido aliento chocar contra su oido. Un castaño aprisionaba sus manos contra una pared.

-Chris...- Dijo el ingles al notar esos profundos ojos verdes enmarcados de oscuras ojeras.

-Que no me digas Chris, Carajo!- Dijo volviendo a hacercarse a su oido -Soy Ze Mole- Su voz tan varonil hizo que la piel se le erizara al ingles.

-Para mi eres y seras Chris- Finjiendo no sentir nada.

-Soy yo o... estas feliz- Dijo sin verguenza alguna señalando en su pantalon un bulto dudoso.

Se ruborizo increiblemente, pero no iba a aceptarlo, no frente a el -Vete a la mierda-

Mole sonrio de lado -No sabia que tenia ese poder sobre ti- Dijo de una manera juguetona. Con la punta de su dedo indice acaricio el miembro semi-erecto de su amigo sobre el pantalon. Este solto un leve gemido, y lo maldijo entre dientes, pero aun asi, sin poder hacer nada ya que sus dos manos seguian cautivas por una sola del castaño.

-No jodas- Dijo avergonzado pero encabronado el rubio. Intento girar el rostro, pero Christophe tomo su menton con su mano haciendo que quedaran cara a cara a una distancia muy escasa.

-A veces creo que me amas- Dijo sonriente.

-A veces creo que eres un idiota- Respondio de mal humor, no le gustaba que lo jodieran o lo hicieran sentir debil, pero aquel ojiverde, que ni siquiera lo superaba en altura ni en edad, lo vencia facilmente... ¿Tan insignificante era?

-Vous savez que vous m'aimez (Tu sabes que me amas)- Dijo acercandose aun mas. Al ver la mayor proximidad, Gregory se preparo para un beso que jamas recibio ya que en ese momento Mole alejo su cara riendo a carcajadas.

-Lo sabia-

Perfecto... lo habia humillado. El rubio se sentia un idiota por caer en esa estupida broma -Y que si es asi?- Dijo ya harto, el ingles.

-Nada... tout simplement rien (Simplemente nada)- Dijo Ze Mole para acercarse al cuello del otro chico, suavemente deposito un beso en el -A menos que tu quieras que pase algo...- Dicho esto poso sus labios sobre los ajenos para dar comienzo a un apasionado beso.

Un callejon de mala muerte talvez no sea el lugar mas apropiado para ESO, pero asi se dieron las cosas...

De pronto Gregory estaba recostado en el frio suelo y Christophe encima de el. Los besos y caricias que el castaño le brindaba le robaban miles de suspiros.

-Merde!- Solto el frances sintiendo que no aguantaba mas. Simplemente miro al rubio a los ojos... el otro lo entendio a la perfeccion, pero antes de dar ese paso necesitaba saber algo.

-Chris... te gusto, aunque sea un poquito?

_**Me gusta la mañana, me gustas tu **_

_**Me gusta el viento, me gustas tu **_

El castaño intento ignorar esa pregunta... tenia muy en claro que de verdad estaba enamorado de Gregory... Pero era Ze Mole, la Taupe... no lo iba a aceptar. Volvio a besar el cuello blanco y suave del ingles.

-De verdad Chris... Necesito saberlo...

_**Me gusta soñar me gustas tu **_  
_**Me gusta la mar, me gustas tu **_

-Por favor... respondeme...- Los azules ojos de Gregory se llenaron de lagrimas.

_**Qué voy a hacer? **_  
_**Je ne sais pas. (Yo no lo se)**_  
_**Qué voy a hacer? **_  
_**Je ne sais plus. (Yo no lo se)**_  
_**Qué voy a hacer? **_  
_**Je suis perdu. (Estoy perdido)**_

-Te gusto?- de nuevo la angelical voz detuvo sus besos.

-Me gustas? Te amo...- Dijo algo sonriente, y con el orgullo herido -Pero no pienso decirlo de nuevo-

-Con eso soy feliz- Sonrio Gregory.

Al fin despojo al mas alto de sus pantalones... Los gemidos no tardaron en llegar.

Poniendose su ropa, el castaño se acercaba a un adolorido rubio. Se agacho para ayudarle a abotonarse la camisa, beso sus labios.

-No crei que perderia mi virginidad en un sucio callejon, con un hombre, y menos contigo- Dijo Gregory con una sonrisa de lado.

-Que no te gusto?- Dijo Mole algo ofendido.

-Fue lo mas hermoso que me paso en la vida- Dijo parandose y besando al castaño en la boca.

* * *

**WTF? que fue eso? xD no tenia nada de imaginacion! jaja.. Bueno, la cancion fue cortesia de Manu Chao (Me gustas tu) **

**Dejen sus opiniones ¿les gusto? Espero que si.**

**Las kiero, Un beso!**


End file.
